No Teasing The Animals
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Alex has a horrible day and just wants to go home. Olivia has been on her feet for almost twenty-four hours and just wants to get some sleep. Too much hard work means they need to play hard too.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, they most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ This story contains depictions of a sexual relationship between two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**A/N:** So basically I had a terrible couple of days at work, so I thought some nice vicarious sex should cheer me right up. This stupid bloody storm that made it nearly impossible for me to get home from work yesterday also happened to knock out the power at my work today, so I got a free day to finish this story up (Hooray!).

I consider this to be another one-shot following Blackout and Pale Light of Dawn, but there is no mention of the other two so this story is perfectly understandable as a stand alone. So I would also appreciate any reviews/constructive comments on this story as I again tackled something that makes me a little nervous to write about; I'm expanding my repertoire, as it were. As always, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>No Teasing the Animals<strong>

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck," Alex cursed into the void of her empty car, the frustrated screams she herself was barely able to hear over the pounding rain outside. She slammed her fists hard enough against the steering wheel that they throbbed with lingering pain, but Alex hardly paid attention to the sting.

This day had just been filled with one problem after another and even after a terrible day at work, things still weren't looking any better. It had all started this morning when she'd woken up alone and then proceeded to spill coffee all over her favorite suit, requiring her to change at the last minute and consequently making her late. Alex Cabot hated being late anywhere, but got particularly peeved when she had to bend her own rules of complete professionalism.

Her work day had just presented more conflict that slowly fed the burning ball of consuming anger in her chest. She'd been denied at every turn when she'd argued for the important motions that she'd brought before Judge Petrovsky today and had been forced to bite her tongue, literally, before she'd made her displeasure verbally known. Then she'd wasted much of the rest of her day on the telephone, trying to track down one particularly difficult witness whom her SVU detectives no longer had time to search for.

Alex was at least hoping that she would feel better when she could go home for the weekend, but it wasn't to be. She'd had to stay an extra two hours working on Monday's trial preparation, so by the time she was ready to leave, it was pouring down rain. New York City was getting the effects of a hurricane that was making its way up the east coast and it was very likely that there would be flooding in the city, which would make her life hell getting home because of all the idiots on the road.

There were no raindrops to dance around as the water was coming down in sheets that immediately drenched Alex, as she'd forgotten an umbrella this morning, too. She ran to her car, fumbled with the keys, but was finally able to slide into the driver's seat. And then, of course, the car wouldn't start.

Alex's control finally shattered as she swore at and beat her vehicle, knowing that it would do no good. But the physical release of all her pent-up anger sure felt spectacular, even if it was horribly fleeting. She needed to call a cab, but unfortunately to do that she needed to rush out into the rain once again since the drumming on her car roof made even internal thoughts hard to hear.

Steeling herself for another cold foray into the downpour, Alex shot from the car with her briefcase in tow. Not that her suit wasn't already ruined from the first trip to her car, but now it was once again plastered uncomfortably to her body like a constricting second skin. To top it off, her glasses were streaked with rainwater and she had nothing dry on which to wipe them off.

Alex pulled out her cell phone, which she had thankfully thought to put inside her waterproof briefcase to keep dry, and dialed a taxi service. Actually she called several and was given the same answer each time in varying degrees of politeness. This storm had all of their taxis in service, but if she would like to wait they could probably get around to her in about an hour or so.

No fucking way was she waiting around for an hour, at minimum, to get home and hopefully shake off the emotional agony of this crappy day. So Alex once again turned to her trusty cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart, with said organ then speeding up in anticipation of hearing her love's voice.

"Benson," answered her lover with confident authority from the other end of the line. Not many others would be able to pick up on the exhaustion that also tinged that one word, but by now Alex was able to distinguish every emotion Olivia was feeling with just a single look, so deciphering words was almost too easy.

Alex knew that Olivia would be tired and that was why she hadn't called the detective in the first place. Olivia had been on a case for almost twenty hours now without any rest, so Alex knew she was both physically and mentally exhausted. It was one of Olivia's most attractive features, but also often quite annoying to those who cared about her health, that she would go all out until a case was solved or they had exhausted all avenues of investigation.

"Hey, baby, have you left the precinct yet?" Alex asked, her voice turning low and intimate like it always did when she spoke with Olivia. It wasn't a conscious change and Alex was helpless to stop the sexy tone that always drove Olivia crazy.

"No, I was just finishing up a report, but should be out of here in the next ten minutes. Did you need me to pick something up?" Olivia was dead tired, but she would do anything for Alex, including stopping at the store in the middle of a hurricane just to get some inconsequential item that the blonde could probably do without for a few days.

"Yeah, me. My car won't start and the cab companies are backed up because of all this rain. Could you stop by and pick me up? I can wait for a cab if you're too tired though, baby," Alex said, completely sincere. Her detective's comfort was paramount to her and she would definitely wait the hour plus for a taxi if Olivia needed to go home and sleep right away.

Olivia felt a tired but genuine smile stretch across her face at Alex's words. No other lover had ever gotten away with calling her baby, but the way Alex said it as a term of endearment never grated on her nerves or made her feel even the slightest bit infantile. And there was no way she was going to let the woman she loved wait around forever when she could just drop by the courthouse on her way home.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. I'll be by to pick you up as soon as I'm finished here. It shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you, Liv. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Lex." It was now a common occurrence for them to exchange this declaration, but every single time she said those words, Olivia felt the absolute truth of them. What she had with Alex was one of a kind and their connection was stronger than anything she had ever felt, anything she had ever imagined she could feel. Olivia was certain that Alex was it for her for the rest of her days, and hopefully it would be many days because she wanted to see Alex's smiling face for decades to come.

It wasn't long before Alex was racing through the rain towards Olivia's idling car and jumping into the passenger seat seamlessly when the detective thoughtfully pushed the door open for her. Alex closed the door against the viciously pelting rain before turning into a very welcome kiss from her wonderful girlfriend. Olivia's kisses had always had the power to render her dumbstruck, and they only seemed to be growing more potent over time.

The detective's heart melted and her core heated when Alex moaned at the penetration of her tongue into the attorney's mouth. It had been almost an entire day since they'd last seen each other and they were both eager to reaffirm their love. Olivia backed them away from the ravenous kiss they were quickly headed towards and gently stroked her tongue against Alex's once more before pulling away. She placed one more closed-mouthed kiss against Alex's lips and then backed away from the dazed blonde.

Alex opened her stormy blue eyes slowly and smiled at Olivia, her heart clenching happily at the knowledge that this incredible woman was all hers. "I love you, Liv," she said as she reached across the small distance between them and caressed a flawless olive-toned cheek.

"Your place is closer. In this weather I think we should probably get inside as quickly as possible," Alex said. They'd had no concrete plans to spend the evening together tonight, although it would have undoubtedly happened since they both had the weekend off, in theory at least as long as Olivia didn't get called out to a scene. Alex already had clothes over at Olivia's apartment, so she didn't have to worry about changing out of her soaked clothes.

Olivia nodded her agreement and pulled carefully out into traffic. Alex kept up a running commentary on the drive to the detective's apartment, not because there was anything she was dying to share with Olivia but because it gave her girlfriend something to focus on besides how tired she was. The blonde was suddenly very glad that she'd gotten to accompany Liv home since she was afraid the detective might have fallen asleep at the wheel otherwise.

As soon as they made it into Olivia's apartment they both went to change into dry clothes. Olivia took a quick shower, enjoying the steamy stall after over twenty hours of grueling mental work and the cold, unforgiving rain. The shower ended up only making the detective more tired and Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to fight her exhaustion for very much longer.

When Olivia stepped into her bedroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her torso, she saw that Alex had lit a few candles around the room instead of turning on the harsher light of the bedside lamp. Olivia went over to her dresser and was able to pull on a pair of dark blue briefs before Alex came back into the room.

Alex pulled the loose towel away from Olivia's body and hugged her from behind, sliding her arms tightly around her girlfriend's trim waist. She placed a kiss on the back of Olivia's neck and ruffled a hand playfully through her short hair to take the sexual undertones away from the kiss. "Lie down, face down, on the bed, Liv," Alex whispered in her love's ear.

Olivia obeyed, too tired to control anything tonight if Alex was insistent upon making love. Alex was well aware of Olivia's waning physicality right now, so the detective wasn't worried about reciprocating right now. If Alex wanted to have her fun then Olivia wouldn't stop her, but she would get payback later.

The detective was only slightly surprised when Alex sat down on the backs of her thighs and proceeded to give her a much needed massage. Olivia groaned at this pleasure she didn't often receive from Alex even though the attorney had damn near magical hands when it came to anything they did to Olivia's body. It was an appreciated gesture, but the relaxing massage would just make Olivia fall asleep faster.

"It feels so good, sweetheart, but I'm going to pass out if you don't stop," Olivia warned, not really wanting the attention to stop but needing to inform Alex of the impending close to their night.

"It's okay, baby. Go to sleep. We've got all weekend to make love," Alex said while continuing to sink Olivia deeper into a completely relaxed state.

Olivia couldn't help but tease Alex while she still had the conscious ability to speak. "I was thinking I might want to fuck you this weekend instead," Olivia stated huskily. The detective had learned not too long ago that although Alex was all prim and proper on the outside, her girlfriend actually loved the raw, hedonistic aspects of sex on many occasions.

Alex's gasp and the slight faltering of her smooth hand movements indicated that Olivia's words had hit their mark. A smile spread across the detective's face and she felt her pride gently swell with the knowledge that she could turn Alex on with just the right words when said in the right moment.

The attorney bent down to kiss the side of Olivia's neck and whispered in that husky, arousing voice, "You know it's not nice to tease the animals."

Olivia let out a chuckle at Alex's analogy. She felt her lover pull away from her for a second before sitting up against the headboard. Almost fully asleep, Olivia reached out and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, snuggling her cheek into her love's warm, soft abdomen.

"Sleep now, Liv. We'll play later," Alex said softly into the air between them while running her fingers through Olivia's pleasantly soft, silky hair. She loved playing in the brunette's hair and it was a sure-fire way to put the detective to sleep.

"Love you, Lex," mumbled Olivia before surrendering to her exhaustion and Alex's gently coaxing hands.

"I love you too, Liv," Alex murmured back even though she knew her detective was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke to an empty spot on the bed beside her, but the space was still warm and she could hear the shower running so she knew where Alex had gone off to. She contorted on the bed until she could see the alarm clock, which told her she'd been asleep for nearly five hours and it was just past one in the morning. After almost an entire day without sleep, Olivia felt wonderfully refreshed by her nap.<p>

It took her a couple of minutes to get the will to roll out of bed, but the mental image of flawless naked alabaster flesh was just too much of a temptation for Olivia to pass up. Just thinking about a naked Alex had the effect of creating moisture between her thighs. She quietly moved into the bathroom, the door was slightly ajar because Alex always let the steam exit the room so it wouldn't be stuffy when she got out of the shower.

Olivia stepped out of her briefs, tossing them aside before pulling back the curtain and sliding into the shower behind a very sexy, very wet Alex. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled Alex back into her eager body, enjoying every point of contact they had. Alex's hair was all slicked together by the water and hanging down her back, leaving much of her neck exposed to Olivia's practiced exploration.

"Mmm, sleep well, sweetie?" Alex asked as Olivia kissed the back of her neck before propping her chin on the blonde's bare shoulder. She loved when the detective joined her in the shower, but Alex had thought Olivia would be too tired to comply tonight. Although they didn't usually do much washing when they shared the shower, it was always well worth the wasted water.

"Very well, thank you," Olivia said, loving the husky quality of her lover's voice, the timbre enough to heat her already moist center. She didn't want to be the only one eager for their promised loving, so Olivia ran her hands up from Alex's waist to her perfectly sized breasts.

"And obviously ready for some action," Alex teased as she pushed herself more firmly into Olivia's talented hands. She was rewarded with a light pinching of her hard nipples, the pressure of which increased as Alex continued to beg with her body for more. Olivia knew just how to turn her body on to full burn in just a few seconds.

Alex turned her head and demanded that Olivia kiss her. She loved sharing her body with the intense detective, but she really loved the emotions she could feel in Olivia whenever they kissed. It also wasn't lost on Alex how Olivia's wonderful tongue would often mimic what she'd like to do to Alex's sex.

Olivia took the invitation and fused her mouth to the beautiful attorney's, letting her tongue play with Alex's since it always seemed to drive her girlfriend crazy. The detective was all about pleasing her amazing lover in any way she possibly could, whether it be sexually or not. Alex had complete command of her heart and was damn close to laying claim to her soul as well.

While her mouth played with Alex's, Olivia allowed her hands to wander around the blonde's naked torso. She really enjoyed teasing Alex and getting her to release all of those sexy noises that turned them both on. Alex was actually the more impatient of the two of them, which made teasing her even more fun for Olivia because an impatient Alex was an aggressive Alex and an aggressive Alex was one hell of a good time.

Just as Olivia's fingertips grazed the top of Alex's soft curls and she was set on driving her girl towards sweet insanity, Alex suddenly reversed their positions so that she was now the one pressed against Olivia's back. She directed Olivia to brace herself with her arms against the wall of the shower to help prevent a collapse before turning her full attention to playing Olivia's body with all of her expertise.

Alex briefly ran her hands over Olivia's breasts, knowing that was not the place that either one of them wanted her to focus on. She spent more time caressing the fit detective's firm abdomen and hips, her favorite parts to enjoy because the quivering muscles of Olivia's stomach were always so responsive and incredibly sexy. But even there she didn't spend much time before dipping her fingers between her detective's legs.

They both groaned at the light contact and Olivia dropped her head between her outstretched arms, not believing it worth the fight to draw out the foreplay any longer; plus she was most definitely ready for whatever Alex wanted. Alex slid a leg in between Olivia's and carefully pushed them wider apart, wanting more room to enjoy her girlfriend to the fullest extent.

She slid her fingers teasingly around Olivia's outer lips, waiting until the detective breathily asked for more before pushing through her slick folds. Alex shuddered at Olivia's whimper of pleasure and knew that her control was very close to shattering. She nipped at the shoulder in front of her to try to placate the animal inside of her that wanted to claim all of Olivia as hers.

Alex glided her fingers over Olivia's distended clit and relished the cry that she forced out of the brunette's throat. The attorney easily slid two long fingers into Olivia's receptive body and groaned into the detective's shoulder at the tight, wet heat that greeted her. There would be no teasing for Olivia tonight because Alex was already too far gone to give her slow and gentle.

Olivia could sense the tension in Alex's body and instantly knew that it was from the slipping grip on her control. She deliberately removed her right hand from the wall and slid it down Alex's rigid arm, directing the more insistent touch that she knew Alex wanted to use. "It's okay, baby, I'm ready," Olivia said, giving Alex the permission she could never bring herself to ask for.

Alex gave a couple of experimental thrusts of her fingers to make sure Olivia wasn't just overstating things to please her, but found her detective to be as ready and responsive as she ever was. She groaned when Olivia repositioned her hand against the wall and widened her stance even more to give them what they both wanted. Olivia always seemed to know everything that was filtering through Alex's mind.

Right before Alex was going to do it, Olivia slid her own hand down her water-slicked abdomen to finger her clit. Alex growled while her left hand curled tighter into Olivia's hips and her right hand jerked hard against Olivia, forcing her fingers deeper into the brunette and causing Olivia to moan her approval.

It was almost as much from Alex's reaction as it was the stimulation that pushed Olivia over the edge into a heart-stopping climax. She trembled uncontrollably and shouted Alex's name as she felt Alex's arms slip from her hips to cinch around her waist in order to support some of Olivia's weight. Every time with Alex was so good that Olivia couldn't even remember ever being satisfied by anyone else anymore.

Alex waited for the brunette's trembling to subside and kept herself pressed against Olivia's body to bring her back down to earth. It was an incredible feeling to be able to bring Olivia to such passionate heights and Alex honored every chance she got. She was just as aggressive in the bedroom as Liv was, but her detective had a habit of diverting that aggression by wearing her out first, so Alex was happy for any opportunity to reciprocate.

When Olivia was once again able to stand on her own, they turned off the water and got out of the shower. Olivia finished drying off first as she didn't have such long hair to contend with. She took the opportunity to observe a fully naked Alexandra Cabot and ruminate on how lucky she was that Alex was all hers.

It didn't take long before the appreciative gaze turned into one of lust once again, although there was always love mixed in with any look she gave Alex. Olivia spun Alex around to face her and captured the surprised attorney's lips in a heated kiss. She groaned at finally having frontal contact with Alex, loving how their bodies fit seamlessly together.

Alex didn't resist or protest when Olivia led her out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She gently pushed Alex down onto the bed and followed her in the next instant. Olivia held herself over Alex's now quivering body and smiled down into those amazing blue eyes that had the ability to calm her or ignite an insatiable passion within her soul.

She kissed Alex once again before starting a very deliberate path down the blonde's lithe body. Olivia refused to be hurried and gave due attention to every part of Alex's torso. It still amazed Olivia how responsive Alex was to her every touch and knew from personal experience that their love only enhanced every awesome sensation.

Olivia wasn't surprised to find Alex wet from their encounter in the shower, but it always amazed her that she was the cause. She gently slid her fingers along Alex's slit and shivered when the blonde arched her hips upwards for more contact.

Alex whimpered her protest when Olivia pulled her fingers away, but was satisfied when the detective settled herself between her parted thighs. Olivia was very good at bringing Alex off with her mouth, contributing to Alex's volatile reaction to that particular ministration was that Alex liked to watch. It had made Olivia somewhat nervous the first couple of times, but the pleasure that Alex obviously got from it far outweighed any discomfort Olivia felt.

Olivia inhaled deeply, loving the scent of her aroused lover as she never had before, never taking the time to really enjoy it with anyone except Alex. A firm, broad stroke of her tongue along the length of Alex's exposed center signaled the beginning and Alex's hips lifted involuntarily off the bed. Olivia pushed her back down and proceeded to tease her into oblivion.

There was always an internal struggle that Olivia had to face each time she shared this pleasure with Alex. Did she spend her time enjoying the well of moisture that was released from Alex's sex – her favorite part – or focus her efforts on Alex's sensitive clit – Alex's preferred form of attention?

Olivia allowed herself a taste of Alex's passion, savoring the unique flavor that she'd been addicted to since the first tentative lick. But this was about making love to Alex and giving her what she wanted, so Olivia quickly moved up to Alex's swollen bundle of nerves. She gently pushed the hood back and sucked Alex's clit into her mouth.

Alex's hips jerked hard at the contact and her hands flew to the back of Olivia's head, threading through the short locks. After the first uncontrollable urge to push Olivia more firmly against her, Alex was able to slowly relax the directing pressure of her hands but still left her fingers to play in the brunette's hair. She encouraged her detective with indistinguishable words and the arcing of her hips.

Olivia knew that her current attentions were going to cause Alex to come hard and fast, and that was just what the detective wanted as the seed of another idea planted itself in her mind and began to grow quickly, making her ravenous for their next encounter. Alex loved to orgasm this way and Olivia more than enjoyed giving her what she wanted, particularly when there was still more to come.

A little firmer pressure on Alex's clit and the introduction of Olivia's fingers inside the straining blonde was all it took to drive Alex to her searing climax. Olivia drew it out for as long as she could, making sure to keep her fingers moving in a gentling rhythm until every last spasm of ecstasy was wrung from Alex's body.

The detective placed one last soft kiss on Alex's quivering clit before ascending to lie on top of the blonde's satisfied body. What Olivia did not do, however, was remove her fingers from the warm, wet cocoon they still inhabited. Alex welcomed the continued penetration as much as she welcomed the kiss that Olivia initiated once she was stretched atop the length of her body.

"God, you're amazing, Liv," Alex said when she was finally able to breathe.

"You're the one who's amazing, Lex," Olivia replied. She experimentally curled her fingers inside of Alex, testing to see if her love could take any more tonight. Alex was almost always up for whatever Olivia wanted, but the detective was not going to take it for granted.

"Oh, God, Liv," Alex moaned, her body eager for more of her beautiful girlfriend.

Olivia kissed Alex on the mouth before raining teasing licks and nips along the blonde's flawless neck. She was encouraged by Alex's response and now just needed her permission to continue their night the way she wanted to. "I love making love with you, Alex." She let those words that would forever be true wash over Alex before pressing on.

"But I believe I promised to fuck you tonight, too," Olivia whispered huskily before thrusting her hips into the back of her hand to drive it deeper into Alex. It wasn't all that often that Olivia desperately felt the need to take Alex like she was asking to right now, but when she did, the need rode her hard.

Alex gasped at the hard thrust, but also at what she thought Olivia was asking. Her stormy blue eyes shot open to look into the intense brown ones that were waiting tensely for a response. And in those usually loving brown orbs, Alex saw that Olivia was indeed really asking for permission to fuck her.

Her body quaked at the thought of what was to come and she reached up to pull Olivia down into a deep, wet kiss. "Yes, detective, I believe you did promise me that," Alex said with a sultry smile as she finally released Olivia.

The happiness that rushed through Olivia was soon eclipsed by the lust that rode her hard. Alex trusted Olivia not to hurt her and it was that trust that Olivia cherished even more than the unfettered access that she was granted to Alex's body. Olivia drew Alex into one last slow kiss that promised to honor Alex's trust as she finally slipped her fingers from Alex's receptive body.

Even as Olivia quickly got off the bed, leaving the chilly room air to brush against her flushed body, Alex felt her inner muscles clench in anticipation. She could feel the slick wetness drip down her thighs and knew it was because she loved what Olivia was going to do next. Alex didn't just enjoy the feel of it, but absolutely loved the usually hidden aspect of Olivia's personality that was the need to completely dominate, which she tried to keep suppressed.

Olivia came back to the bed and tossed the double-sided strap-on onto the bed beside Alex before climbing back on top of the blonde. They had only used such a toy a couple of times and Olivia was still unsure how to ask for permission without feeling weird. Her need to lay claim to Alex had led them down many different paths, but they both _really_ enjoyed this one.

Alex was already excited enough that she didn't want or need any more preparation, but Olivia was too aware of how little control she had and how rough she often was when she was this crazed. And it would only get worse when she had her silicone cock buried inside of Alex. So Olivia teased the beautiful woman beneath her until Alex was begging for Olivia to just take her already.

It was the need in Alex's voice that finally pushed Olivia back onto her knees to locate the discarded strap-on and slip the shorter end easily into herself with a hiss of pleasure. Olivia groaned at the sensation and had to clamp down tightly on her desire when Alex pushed up onto her elbows to look at and touch the added appendage.

Alex had never played with the toy before when Olivia was wearing it and she felt this was the perfect opportunity to do so. She ran her fingers lightly down the length, intrigued when Olivia's hips jerked into her touch even though she knew the detective couldn't really feel it. Alex slid her hand down to the base and gently tugged, extracting a moan and a shudder from Olivia at the pleasure she'd caused.

When Alex took her hand off the shaft and was able to milk Olivia's hard clit once between her thumb and forefinger before the detective even knew what was happening, Olivia growled and pushed Alex flat onto her back none too gently. "I thought you said no teasing the animals, baby," Olivia growled softly as she tried to regain some of her control so she wouldn't just pound into Alex harshly.

Alex slid her hands around Olivia's back and canted her hips upwards to try to instigate contact with Olivia's fake cock. "That wasn't teasing, Liv. I'd call it more of a direct invitation since my more subtle hints haven't gotten you to fuck me yet." She didn't often talk like that, except for when they used toys Alex was starting to see the pattern, but it somehow seemed appropriate in those situations.

Olivia braced herself on her left arm and Alex admired the beautiful physique of her lover, the bunching of the muscles in the detective's arm and shoulder. With her other hand, Olivia reached down to spread Alex's copious wetness along the silicone shaft before positioning the tip at Alex's entrance. She slipped the head inside and then brought her right hand down to Alex's side to hold herself in position so she wouldn't thrust too soon into her lover.

The detective was waiting for Alex to get accustomed to the stretch and the blonde loved her sweet concern, but she was going to go insane if Olivia didn't pick up the pace. Alex brought Olivia's head down for a distracting kiss while she moved her hands to the brunette's firm ass and thrust up into her.

Olivia hissed in pleasure as her hips surged forward, completing the seal between them. Her breathing became harsher as that first stroke destroyed her control and she couldn't stop the rhythmic thrusting of her hips. She concentrated on the expressions of pleasure that ran across Alex's face as she continued to pound into her love, bringing them both to the heights of ecstasy that they only ever achieved with each other.

This was why Alex loved when Olivia asked to use a strap-on. There was no controlling the commanding, dominating instincts that Olivia only let rule her when they were like this and it was an incredible turn on for Alex. The attorney wanted every part of Olivia, even the characteristics that the detective tried to hide because she was afraid of them.

As Alex got closer her fingernails dug deeper into Olivia's back, the strong muscles bunching powerfully beneath her hands with every ecstasy-inducing thrust of Olivia's hips. The barely discernable pain only added another layer of pleasure to everything that Olivia was feeling and she just prayed that she could last long enough to bring Alex off too.

Alex knew that Olivia was waiting for her to crash over into orgasm, but she needed to feel her detective's pleasure in order to peak this time. "Come for me, Liv. Come inside me," she begged brokenly, hoping the words would be enough.

Olivia's hips jerked erratically for a minute before she slammed in to the hilt and fused their hips together, indicating that she was coming. Alex helplessly followed Olivia over into paradise, crying out her love's name until she was hoarse. Together was always the most fulfilling was to orgasm for Alex. Every release was amazing with Olivia, but when they fell over the edge together Alex could feel everything that both of them were feeling.

Alex looked beautiful anytime, but especially when she was sweaty and flushed after making love with Olivia. After her initial climax, Olivia had gently begun to stroke once again to draw out both of their pleasures. She only stopped when Alex's hips stopped pumping, although Olivia could still feel her lover's inner muscles clenching around the shaft; it pulled pleasantly on the end that was buried inside of her.

Olivia collapsed on top of Alex, but was able to catch much of her upper body weight on her shaking arms. As Alex gazed up at her lover, who was trying desperately to suck air back into her burning lungs, she knew there was no other sight she loved more. They both may have been dominant personalities in the outside world, but Alex had always wanted someone she could trust enough to occasionally submit to like she'd always desired. And having Olivia shuddering in ecstasy over her filled her heart as much as it stimulated her desire.

After a few minutes, Olivia pulled out of Alex carefully, although the attorney still let out a whimper of displeasure, whether of pain or physical emptiness Olivia wasn't sure, but maybe a little of both. She gently tugged the shorter end out of her as well, clenching her teeth at the almost overwhelming sensation that ran through her highly sensitized flesh.

Olivia wrapped Alex in her arms and pulled the sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies. "I love you, Alex," she whispered into sweat-dampened hair as she kissed the blonde's temple.

Alex was roused from her light sleep by the heartfelt declaration. "I love you too, Olivia."

With nothing else needing to be said and complete contentment filling their hearts, both women drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you all think. I'll beg and bake you cookies.<strong>


End file.
